gtafandomcom_fi-20200213-history
League Of Nations
League of Nations (lyh. LON, suom. Kansojen Liiga) on Serrano Familiesin liiga joka korvaa heidän sanojensa mukaan IIHF:n maailmanmestaruuskisat. Ensimmäinen kausi alkoi keväällä 2017 ja siihen sisältyy 5 turnausta. Turnausten jälkeen pelataan Grand Final -sarja paras seitsemästä systeemillä. Osallistuvat joukkueet: * Tsêkkoslovakia *Kazakstanin poliittisesti korrekti liittotasavalta *Kanada (jäi pois 2. turnauksen jälkeen) *Japanin keisarikunta (liittyi sarjaan mukaan toisen turnauksen jälkeen, ottaen Kanadan paikan. Japani saa säilyttää Kanadan keräämät pisteet, koska niin suuri osa Japanin miehistöstä on kanadalaisia ja heidän peliasut ovat samanväriset.) *Saksan suurvalta *Ruotsi (vetäytyi pois 2. turnauksen jälkeen) Ensimmäinen turnaus (Kazakkicup) Alkusarja Turnauksen avausottelu käytiin Kazakstanin ja Saksan välillä.Ennakkosuosikki Kazakstan oli kahden erän jälkeen 1-3 tappiolla, mutta onnistui viimeisessä erässä kääntämään ottelun itselleen 4-3. Toisella kierroksella turnauksen suurin altavastaaja, kokematon Ruotsi, säväytti ja vei ottelunsa Kanadaa vastaan 0-0 tilanteessa jatkoajalle saakka. Lopulta ottelu kuitenkin päättyi Kanadan 1-0 voittoon, mutta turnauksen ensimmäinen yllätys oli jo nähty. Kazakstan selvitti alkusarjan puhtaalla pelillä, murskaten Ruotsin 9-3 ja otti näin lohkovoiton. Viimeisellä kierroksella Tsekkoslovakia ja Ruotsi pelasivat ottelun, joka ratkaisi viimeisen jatkoon pääsevän joukkueen. Tsekkoslovakia voitti ottelun lukemin 0-3 ja eteni pudotuspeleihin. Ruotsin taival päättyi alkusarjaan. Alkusarjan ottelut: Kazakstan - Saksa 4-3 Kanada - Tsekkoslovakia 3-0 Ruotsi - Kanada 0-1ja. Saksa - Tsekkoslovakia 4-3 Kazakstan - Tsekkoslovakia 2-1 Ruotsi - Saksa 0-2 Kazakstan - Kanada 3-0 Kazakstan - Ruotsi 9-3 Kanada - Saksa 2-1 Ruotsi - Tsekkoslovakia 0-3 Välierät: Kazakstan - Tsekkoslovakia 11-4 Kazakstan marssi finaaliin vakuuttavan 11-4 voiton jälkeen. Kanada - Saksa 9 - 10ja. Toinen välieräottelu oli todellinen trilleri. Kanada siirtyi aikaisessa vaiheessa jo kolmen maalin johtoon, mutta Saksa kiri maaliin päähän. Kanada onnistui vielä kahteen kertaan sen jälkeen nousemaan uudelleen kolmen maalin karkumatkalle, mutta joka kerta Saksa tuli tasoihin. 9-9 tasoitusmaali nähtiin viimeisellä minuutilla Saksan pelatessa ilman maalivahtia. Jatkoajalla Saksan sankariksi nousi David Wolf ja vei Saksan finaaliin Kazakstania vastaan. Ottelun ennakkosuosikki oli lyöty, ja kaikkien olettama Kazakstan - Kanada finaalipari ei toteutunutkaan. Pronssiottelu: Kanada - Tsekkoslovakia 3-4 Kanadan pettymykset eivät olleet ohi hävityn välierän jälkeen. Pronssiottelussa Kanada oli jälleen vakuuttavassa kahden maalin johdossa, kunnes Tsekkoslovakia kiri tasoihin. Peli näytti jo etenevän jatkoajalle, kunnes viimeisellä minuutilla Tsekkoslovakian järkälemäinen puolustaja Wayne Musselwhite iski kiekon maalin lyöntilaukauksella heti aloitusvoiton jälkeen. Musselwhiten pakkipari Andrej Meszaros kertoi ottelun jälkeen haastattelussa Musselwhiten todenneen "I'm gonna blast this shit" juuri ennen aloitusta, jonka jälkeen hän teki maalin. Tämän myötä Tsekkoslovakian pronssijuhlat olivat valmiit alkamaan, ja Kanadan turnaus päättyi valtavaan pettymykseen. Finaalit: Kazakstan - Saksa 5-1 Ensimmäinen finaali oli Kazakstanin näytös. Itsevarmasti pelanneet Kazakit hoitivat ottelun kotiin Antropovin ja maalivahti Bryzgalovin johdolla. Läpi koko turnauksen tehokkaana ollut Kazakstanin ykkösvitja Dawes - Antropov - Tyupkin johti hyökkäyspelaamista varmalla tavalla, ja oman pään virheitä ei juurikaan nähty. Saksan miehistö vaikutti ajoittain jopa uniselta, eikä se saanut todellista painetta aikaan. Saksa - Kazakstan 3-4 Toiseen finaaliin Saksa tuli selkeästi paremmin valmistautuneena kuin ensimmäiseen, ja siirtyikin nopeasti johtoon. Kazakstan tasoitti ottelun myöhemmin, mutta pian Saksa otti johtoaseman takaisin haltuunsa. Kazakstan kiri aina uudestaan tasoihin, ja ottelun ollessa 3-3 Kazakkien sankariksi nousi todellinen yllättäjä: Selibek Janikin pääsi keskikaistalta puolittaiseen läpiajoon ja laukoi ranteella kiekon maalin alakulmaan. Tämä maali jäisi voimaan ottelun voittomaalina ja näin sinetöi Kazakstanille ensimmäisen turnauksen voiton. Kazakstan ei hävinnyt turnauksessa ainuttakaan ottelua. Lopputulokset: Pelaajien kommentteja turnauksen jälkeen: It all went to shit. I'm f****** pissed! ''-Corey Perry (Kanada) ''After all, it all came down to me. I feel that I was the most important piece in this puzzle and carried us to this victory. Sorry bro, but I gotta go. They're announcing the MVP trophy winner soon and that's gonna be me, so I don't wanna be late. ''-Niko Dimitrakos (Kazakstan) ''Scheisse!!! ''-Konrad Abeltshauser (Saksa) ''Can someone help me, these guys are forcing me to play here, I'm not even a Kazak. Anyone, please?! ''-Dany Heatley (Kazakstan) ''Winnering is good job haha. We are beat the Gerbils big time. ''-Nik Antropov (Kazakstan) ''Jag tycker cock! ''-Daniel Sedin (Ruotsi) ''Where is Barret Jackman? ''-Diego Kostner (Tsekkoslovakia) ''Mukava pelata kekkoslovakiassa kiakkoo. - Ville Nieminen (Tsekkoslovakia)